


Pieces of Time: Child of Stone

by WinterIsComing (CrystalNavy)



Series: Pieces of Time [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/WinterIsComing
Summary: Shireen and Davos run away to the Wall in order to escape from Melisandre and her fires.
Relationships: Ghost & Jon Snow, Ghost & Shireen Baratheon, Shireen Baratheon & Jon Snow
Series: Pieces of Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619425
Kudos: 9





	1. Runaways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shireen and Davos run away to the Wall in order to escape from Melisandre and her fires.

  
Father,  
I can't stay in the same place as the person who had me murdered. I have gone to live with people who truly care about me. I've taken Ser Davos with me. Don't come looking for us.  
Shireen  
P.S: Ser Davos wants you to tell Lady Melisandre that she can go die in a ditch.  


Stannis stared at the letter for a couple more seconds before throwing it into the fire. The mysterious 'disappearance' of his daughter and his Hand a few days prior was now explained. He raised his head to look at the terrified messenger standing before him.

"Why are you only giving this to me now?" he demanded

"The Princess wanted me to keep it for a few days before giving it to you, so she and Ser Davos would have enough time to get away." the messenger stuttered

"And where did they go?" Stannis began to pace across the room

"I don't know." the messenger said honestly

_The Wall, seven days later_

Jon stared at the little girl who was hugging him. She was a stark contrast to roughened workers and criminals that dwelt on the Wall. He looked at the girl's companion, an old man who wouldn't be out of place here.

"The Wall is no place for a little girl." Jon admonished him

"I know." the man sighed "I tried to convince her to go someplace else, but she was adamant to come here. She says that you and Ghost are the only ones she can really trust in this world other than myself."

"Very well." Jon nodded "We'll house you here until we can find another suitable location to move you to."

He looked over to the little girl, who had let go of him and was currently playing with Ghost. His direwolf was surprisingly gentle with her.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is her name?"

"She is Shireen Baratheon, daughter of my liege lord, Stannis Baratheon." the old man answered "And I am Davos Seaworth. We came here to escape Melisandre, the Red Priestess who has my liege lord's ear. According to Shireen, Melisandre was planning to have her burned at the stake, and her father would have agreed to that without a second thought."

-x-

Jon was in the middle of training with Ser Alliser Thorne when he realized they had an audience. Shireen and Ghost stood on the edge of the training area, watching them exchange blows.

"You seem to have an admirer, Lord Snow." Alliser drawled in a mocking tone

Shireen frowned at those words.

"Show him, Jon!" she encouraged "Show him what you can really do!"

Jon saw that those words angered Ser Alliser. At the same, they kindled a fire within his soul, and he charged at his opponent.


	2. Apprentice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shireen becomes an apprentice to Maester Aemon.

Shortly after Shireen arrived, her passion for reading was discovered by Maester Aemon, and she became his unofficial apprentice at this request. This had a dual benefit of putting her passion to good use and keeping her out of harm's way. Her main task was to gather information on various topics and provide the Maester with the information he could use. She tackled this task with fervor and dedication, and over time, Maester Aemon began calling her his eyes and ears. She had unorthodox solutions to most problems that the Night Watch faced.

"If the Wildlings want to cross the Wall, let them." was her answer to the imminent attack of the Wildlings "This enmity between them and the Nights Watch needs to stop if we're to have any chance of defeating the true enemy. Plus, I'd like to see Wun-Wun again."

"True enemy?" Maester Aemon raised an eyebrow

"I've read the books." Shireen whispered "Books about fell people made of ice, with brilliant blue eyes. They have the powers to raise the dead, and are said to be Winter itself. And like the Stark words say 'Winter is coming'. They are coming. They are coming for us. I suspect that they are the reason the Wildlings want to cross the Wall. Let them. The fewer Wildlings are left to them, the fewer bodies they'll be able to reanimate, which would make their army weaker. Don't dismiss the legends."

"If what you said is true, then we'll find it. There has to be something about this in the old archives." Maester Aemon rubbed his chin in contemplation "We'll start tomorrow."

-x-

Shireen admired her handiwork. It was a sculpture of her being held by her father, and it was made entirely out of snow.

"It's pretty." Jon stopped next to her and admired the sculpture "Me and my half-siblings used to make them too, though ours weren't as good as yours."

"I wish I had a brother like you." Shireen confided in him "But I was born late, and all of my brothers were stillborn. Would you be my brother, Jon Snow?"

"If that is what you wish for, then I would be your brother." Jon told her

"I do." she hugged him tightly "Thank you."


	3. Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time for cooperation has come.

The air was cold. Colder than usual. Which meant only one thing.

One of them was here.

Shireen stood up quietly. They had to be around here somewhere. She stumbled blindly until she saw one hanging on the opposite wall. She snatched it up and blew it with all of her strength. Once, twice, and finally three times. Three meant that one of them was here. She could only hope that they would understand the meaning and react accordingly.

She then hid in a corner, making herself as small as possible, and making sure that a torch was within her reach.

Shortly afterward, the door opened, and it came in. It scanned the room, peering everywhere with its cold blue eyes. Finally, those blue eyes focused on Shireen, and it advanced towards her, pulling out the blade as it did.

Shireen grabbed the torch and threw it at the wight with all of the strength she could muster, like she had seen several of the brothers do during her past life.

The wight caught fire and fell backward, like a puppet with its strings cut.

And then two of the brothers appeared. They looked from Shireen to the burning wight, and then back to Shireen.

"What was that?" one of them spoke after regaining his voice

"That." Maester Aemon appeared in the doorway "That was the Winter, my brothers. And it finally came."

-x-

"Obsidian." Shireen spoke "I read it's the best tool to use against them. There is plenty of obsidian to be mined at Dragonstone. But Dragonstone is now controlled by my father and lady Melisandre, and it's debatable whether they'd let you mine it."

"Is there a way to get around that?" Lord Commander Mormont asked

"There is, but it involves using me as bait." Shireen clenched her fists "Send a letter to my father. Tell him I am here. No doubt he'll march with his full host to find me and bring me back. Then send the small group of men to Dragonstone with instructions to bring back as much of the obsidian as they can carry. We'll lead him on a wild goose chase while they mine freely."

Jeor Mormont nodded.

"Then that's what will be done. For the Watch."

"For the living." Shireen corrected

"For the living!" men cried out


End file.
